In The Dark
by dokidong
Summary: Re-post. Drabble. KyuhyunxSungmin. / Sungmin selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika ia dan Kyuhyun hanya berdua dengan cahaya yang menerangi mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali serta membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata.


"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Aku...tidak pernah menginginkan seorang pria untuk mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Sungmin pada dinding dibelakangnya. Mengabaikan erangan sakit yang keluar dari bibir pemuda di depannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin, "Berhenti membuatku terlihat bodoh, Sungmin." ia membuka suara.

"Aku akan berhenti," Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, berusaha bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan berhenti membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Kyuhyun memberi sebuah tinju telak pada wajah Sungmin.

"Lakukan itu dari awal kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi, kau idiot!" Kyuhyun berseru, kata-katanya sedikit bergetar dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyeretku ke dalam situasi yang sama," Sungmin menyeka luka gores yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak berniat membalas tatapan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Tidak.

Ia tidak berani.

"Aku bukan _gay_."

Namun kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya saat itu, cukup untuk membuat ruang sunyi diantara mereka.

"Kau..."

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya sekilas sebelum kembali membukanya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin berakhir sepertimu." Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan detik berikutnya, Sungmin bisa merasakan sebuah cengkraman pada kerah bajunya, membuat tubuhnya terbentur kembali pada dinding dibelakangnya. Sedikit keras kali ini.

Kyuhyun mendengus pahit, "Aku harap aku bisa membenturkan kepalamu berulang kali pada dinding di belakangmu," ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kearah baju sang _hyung_. "Aku harap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa berhenti berbicara omong kosong."

"Kyu...hyun..."

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk pergi bersama wanita-wanita itu," Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku terlihat bodoh seperti ini. Lagi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dengan perlahan. "Kau selalu seperti ini," ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau terlalu takut ketika cahaya datang mengelilingimu. Ketika pandanganmu bertemu dengan setitik cahaya, kau selalu kembali pada akal sehatmu, menyakiti perasaanku dan juga perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tahu aku selalu diam dengan semua ini, bukan? Dan aku muak, Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin diam lebih lama lagi."

Sungmin terdiam—tidak punya satu kata pun untuk mengelak dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ia ingin.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika satu tangan Kyuhyun _menghantam_ saklar lampu—yang berada tepat dibelakang tubuhnya itu—dengan keras. Membuat lampu yang menyinari kamar mereka sejak tadi padam dengan tiba-tiba.

Sungmin bisa merasakan nafasnya dan nafas Kyuhyun saling beradu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas agar membuat _dark orbs _miliknya itu terbiasa dengan gelapnya kamar. Namun, satu-satunya yang menyapa dirinya ketika ia kembali membuka mata adalah suara Kyuhyun, yang terdengar pelan di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kalau aku memang terlihat seperti itu dimatamu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Satu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih tangan kanan Sungmin, membiarkan jemari-nya _beristirahat _di sela-sela jemari sang _hyung_.

Dan yang Kyuhyun tahu saat itu, adalah Sungmin yang membalas genggaman dijemarinya dengan perlahan.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakannya sekali lagi. Tepat dihadapanku," lirih Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin kau mengatakannya sekali lagi di dalam kegelapan yang mengelilingimu kali ini."

"Kyuhyun."

"Katakan kalau hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan seperti ini."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. "Kyu..."

Ia bisa merasakan nafasnya semakin berat. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatakan apa yang sang dongsaeng minta.

Kenyataannya, hal itu lebih sulit dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Katakan kalau kau hanya ingin membodohiku. Katakan semuanya, Sungmin." Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, merasakan benturan nafas Sungmin yang terasa semakin berat dan menerpa wajahnya. "Katakan kalau kau hanya bermain-main denganku. Katakan kalau apa yang kita lakukan selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya ketika Sungmin memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan.

"Katakan semuanya, Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan satu tangan Sungmin mengusap lembut wajahnya. "Karena jika tidak..."

_Karena jika tidak..._

Dan sebuah sentuhan lembut dibibirnya, menjadi jawaban tersendiri atas semua pertanyaannya.

_...aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terlepas dari kegelapan ini. _


End file.
